planetasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lua
A Lua (do latim Luna) é o único satélite natural da Terra, situando-se a uma distância de cerca de 384.405 km do nosso planeta. Seu perigeu máximo é de 356.577 km, e seu apogeu máximo é de 406.655 km.Segundo a última contagem, mais de 150 luas povoam o sistema solar: Netuno é cercado por 13 delas; Urano por 27; Saturno tem 60; Júpiter é o que tem mais até então e possui 63. A Lua terrestre não é a maior de todo o Sistema Solar - Ganimedes, uma das luas de Júpiter, é a maior - mas nossa Lua continua sendo a maior proporcionalmente em relação ao seu planeta. Com mais de 1/4 do tamanho da Terra e 1/6 de sua gravidade, é o único corpo celeste visitado por seres humanos e onde a NASA (sigla em inglês de National Aeronautics and Space Administration) pretende implantar bases permanentes.Visto da Terra, o satélite apresenta fases e exibe sempre a mesma face (situação designada como acoplamento de maré), fato que gerou inúmeras especulações a respeito do teórico lado escuro da Lua, que na verdade fica iluminado quando estamos no período chamado de Lua nova. Seu período de rotação é igual ao período de translação. A Lua não tem atmosfera e apresenta, embora muito escassa, água no estado sólido (em forma de cristais de gelo). Não tendo atmosfera, não há erosão e a superfície da Lua mantém-se intacta durante milhões de anos. É apenas afetada pelas colisões com meteoritos.É a principal responsável pelos efeitos de maré que ocorrem na Terra, em seguida vem o Sol, com uma participação menor. Pode-se dizer do efeito de maré aqui na Terra como sendo a tendência de os oceanos acompanharem o movimento orbital da Lua, sendo que esse efeito causa um atrito com o fundo dos oceanos, atrasando o movimento de rotação da Terra cerca de 0,002 s por século, e, como consequência, a Lua se afasta de nosso planeta em média 3 cm por ano.A Lua é, proporcionalmente, o maior satélite natural do nosso Sistema Solar. Sua massa é tão significativa em relação à massa da Terra que o eixo de rotação do sistema Terra-Lua encontra-se muito longe do eixo central de rotação da Terra. Alguns astrônomos usam este argumento para afirmar que vivemos em um dos componentes de um planeta duplo, mas a maioria discorda, uma vez que para que um sistema planetário seja duplo é necessário que seu eixo de rotação esteja fora dos dois corpos. Formação da Lua Outra hipótese, atualmente a mais aceita, é a de que um thumb|left|A ilustração da hipótese do impacto gigante que acredita-se ter formado a Lua.planeta desaparecido e denominado Theia, aproximadamente do tamanho de Marte, ainda no princípio da formação da Terra, teria se chocado com nosso planeta. Tamanha colisão teria desintegrado totalmente o planeta Theia e forçado a expulsão de pedaços de rocha líquida. Esses pequenos corpos foram condensados em um mesmo corpo, o qual teria sido aprisionado pelo campo gravitacional da Terra. Esta teoria recebeu o nome de Hipótese do grande impacto (Big Splash).A origem da Lua é incerta, mas as similaridades no teor dos elementos encontrados tanto na Lua quanto na Terra indicam que ambos os corpos podem ter tido uma origem comum. Nesse aspecto, alguns astrônomos e geólogosalegam que a Lua teria se desprendido de uma massa incandescente de rocha liqüefeita primordial, recém-formada, através da força centrífuga.Há ainda um grupo de teóricos que acreditam que, seja qual for a forma como surgiram, haveria dois satélites naturais orbitando a Terra: o maior seria a Lua, e o menor teria voltado a se chocar com a Terra, formando as massas continentais. Geologia lunar O conhecimento sobre a geologia da lua aumentou significantemente a partir da década de 1960 com as thumb|left|Ilustração esquemática da estrutura interna da Lua.missões tripuladas e automatizadas. Apesar de todos os dados recolhidos ao longo de todos esses anos, ainda há perguntas sem respostas que unicamente serão contestadas com a instalação de futuras bases permanentes e um amplo estudo sobre a superfície da lua. Graças a sua distância da Terra, a Lua é o único corpo, junto com a Terra, do qual se conhece detalhadamente a sua geologia. As missões tripuladas Apollo contribuíram com a recoleção de 382 kg de rochas e amostras do solo, e as sondas automáticas soviéticas Luna cerca de 326 gr, dos quais seguem sendo o objeto de estudo para a compreensão sobre a formação de corpos celestes. Solos As explorações e os estudos do solo da Lua levaram os cientistas a concluir que a queda de meteoros em sua superfície desprotegida de atmosfera é a principal causa de seu solo ser esburacado já que atmosfera pode frear ou diminuir a velocidade desses objetos, ao colidirem, razão pela qual abrem mais crateras contra a superfície lunar do que na terra. Faces As partes mais próximas de um objecto em órbita em volta de um planeta sofrem uma atracção gravitacional maior deste (porque estão a uma menor distância dele) do que as mais distantes, ou seja, há um gradiente de gravidade. Isso faz com que se gere um binário que leva o objecto a acabar por ficar orientado no espaço de thumb|A Lua fotografada por um telescópio doméstico de 180mm e ocular de 9mm usando uma câmera comum de 8 megapixels.modo a que seja a sua parte com uma maior massa a ficar voltada para o planeta. É esse efeito que explica porque é que a Lua assume uma taxa de rotação estável que mantém sempre a mesma face voltada para a Terra. O seu centro de massa está distanciado do seu centro geométrico de cerca de 2 km na direcção da Terra. Curiosamente, não se sabe porquê, do lado voltado para a Terra a sua crosta é mais fina quanto à amplitude de relevo e é onde estão concentrados os mares - as zonas mais planas.As designações "continentes" e "mares" não devem ser entendidas com o mesmo significado que têm na Terra. Os continentes são escarpados e constituídos por rochas mais claras (anortositos), essencialmente formados por feldspatos, que reflectem 18% da luz incidente proveniente do Sol. Apresentam, em geral, um maior número de crateras de impacto e ocupam a maior extensão da superfície lunar. Os mares lunares não têm água, apresentam a sua superfície mais plana do que a dos continentes, fazendo lembrar a superfície livre de um líquido. São escuros, constituídos por basaltos, reflectindo apenas cerca de 6% a 7% da luz incidente. A formação dos mares, que são mais abundantes na face visível do que na face não visível (lado escuro), relaciona-se com os impactos meteoríticos.thumb|left|A Cratera Daedalus do lado escuro da Lua. Crateras A maior cratera na Lua, que também tem a distinção de ser uma das maiores crateras conhecidas no Sistema Solar, é a Cratera do Polo-sul Aitken. Ela está no lado escuro da Lua, entre o polo sul e o equador, e tem cerca de 2240 quilômetros de diâmetro. Crateras no lado visível da Lua incluem Mare Imbrium, Mare Serenitatis, Mare Crisium e Mare Nectaris. Agua Segundo descobertas recentes anunciadas pela Nasa,conseguidas graças à missão LCROSS (iniciais de Lunar Crater Observation and Sensing Satellite, do inglês, Satélite de Observação e Sensoriamento de Crateras Lunares), foi confirmada a existência de água em estado sólido na Lua. O aparelho carregava o foguete Centaur, que atingiu a Lua com extrema força de impacto no dia 9 de outubro de 2009, nas proximidades do polo sul lunar.Um buraco de 30 metros de largura foi aberto, onde foram encontrados quase 100 litros de água congelada. Analisada pelo satélite Lcross, a nuvem de vapor e poeira fina resultantes também revelou o local com fonte de grandes quantidades de hidrogênio.A experiência faz com que os cientistas acreditem na possibilidade de haver mais água espalhada por todo o subsolo lunar do que se poderia imaginar. O satélite natural da Terra agora começa a ser encarado seriamente como terreno para a construção de uma base espacial que serviria de apoio para missões tripuladas a outros planetas do sistema solar. Marés As marés altas não ocorrem exactamente no alinhamento entre os centros da Terra e da Lua. Os altos correspondentes às marés altas são levados um pouco mais para a frente pela rotação da Terra.Como resultado disso, a força de atracção entre Terra e Lua não é exercida exactamente na direcção da linha entre os seus centros e isso gera um binário sobre a Terra que contraria a sua rotação (e atrasa a rotação da Terra por cerca de 0,002 segundos por século) e uma força de atracção sobre a Lua, puxando-a para a frente na suaórbita e elevando-a para uma órbita (afastando-se da Terra cerca de 3,8 cm por ano). Ou seja, há uma transferência líquida de energia da Terra para a Lua.Eventualmente este efeito fará com que o alto da maré acabe por ficar exactamente alinhado com a linha Terra-Lua e a partir daí o efeito de travagem causado pelo binário acabará. Mas nessa altura a Terra fará uma rotação exactamente no mesmo tempo em que a Lua faz uma rotação em volta da Terra: a Terra mostrará sempre a mesma face à Lua. Como as marés originadas pela Terra na Lua são muito mais fortes, a rotação da Lua já foi travada de modo a ela nos mostrar sempre a mesma face, desaparecendo um binário que já terá existido. A mesma coisa aconteceu já à maioria dos satélites do sistema solar. Explorção lunar No início da década de 1960 o presidente John F. Kennedy colocou como meta para os Estados Unidos o envio de um Homem à Lua antes do fim da década. Este desafio foi concretizado no projeto Apollo. Em 20 de Julho de thumb|left|Uma das marcas deixadas em solo lunar pelas botas do astronauta Buzz Aldrin na missão Apollo 11 em 20 de julho de 1969.1969 Neil Armstrong tornou-se o primeiro Homem a caminhar na Lua. Existem grupos que duvidam deste evento, alegando ser a aterrisagem (alunissagem) na Lua transmitida pela televisão em um cenário montado, e todo o evento teria sido usado como propaganda do regimeestadunidense durante a Guerra Fria. A última missão tripulada norte-americana à Lua foi a Apollo 17, em dezembro de 1972. O veículo de exploração lunar (LRV - Lunar Roving Vehicle), comandado porEugene A. Cernan, explorou por 33 quilômetros um vale da Lua, o Taurus-Littrow. Os astronautas, Cernan e Harrison H. Schmitt, exploraram a superfície da Lua, enquanto o terceiro membro da equipe, o comandante naval Ronald Ellwin Evans permanecia em órbita. A permanência da tripulação em solo lunar foi de 22 horas. Categoria:Luas